Circle
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT-AR/Sepuluh Oktober. Tetsuya ingat benar bahwa hari itu dia pergi kencan dengan Momoi. Perjalanan yang dimulai dari naik kereta di pagi hari lalu jalan-jalan seharian dan berakhir duduk berdua di taman sembari membaca novel. Yang dia lakukan hanya tinggal menyatakan perasaannya saja. Sempurna, bukan?/KuroMomo


Lingkaran itu tak pernah bisa diputuskan oleh orang lain. Seberapa lama mereka menunggu agar lingkaran itu putus, mereka takkan bisa selama dia masih menginginkan dirinya terus berputar di satu poros seperti itu. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tak mau meninggalkan zona nyamannya. Dia tak mau dan tak bisa pergi. Rasa cinta dan bersalah menahan semuanya.

.

.

.

 **Circle**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT-AR/Sepuluh Oktober. Tetsuya ingat benar bahwa hari itu dia pergi kencan dengan Momoi. Perjalanan yang dimulai dari naik kereta di pagi hari lalu jalan-jalan seharian dan berakhir duduk berdua di taman sembari membaca novel. Yang dia lakukan hanya tinggal menyatakan perasaannya saja. Sempurna, bukan?/KuroMomo**

 **X.x.X**

Pagi ini dia bangun seperti biasanya. Jam enam pagi sebelum akhirnya membersihkan dirinya, sarapan, dan tepat di jam tujuh, dia pergi keluar menepati acara kencannya dengan sang teman.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyikat gigi, membasuh muka, dan membuang sisa hasil metabolisme juga pencernaan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tipis menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Tak mau membuang waktu, pemuda itu pun langsung mengganti baju tidurnya menjadi celana _jeans_ biru dongker dan kaos putih panjang yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam ber- _hoodie._

Sempurna. Meskipun sederhana, tapi dia tahu sang gadis pasti akan tetap menyukainya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki surai secerah langit musim panas itu keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Berhubung sekarang hari Minggu, sang ibu tidak menyiapkan sarapan berat seperti hari-hari lainnya. Kali ini wanita paruh baya itu hanya menyiapkan _sandwich_ sebagai makan pagi mereka.

Tidak apa-apa, dia tetap menyukainya. Lagipula, kalaupun lapar dia tinggal beli makanan saja di luar, bukan begitu?

Empat potong sandwich berisi daging, selada, keju, dan tomat diambilnya lalu dihabiskannya dalam lima belas menit. Mungkin dirinya terlihat sangat terburu-buru, namun itu karena dia sudah tidak sabar akan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Tetsuya memilih sebuah sepatu _kets_ berwarna hitam, hadiah yang pernah dibelikan oleh teman kencannya tempo dulu. Dia juga memakai kaus kaki pemberian gadis itu.

Setelah kedua sepatu itu terpasang rapi di kakinya, pintu rumahnya segera dia buka dan dirinya langsung berlari kecil menuju taman di dekat rumahnya di pagi musim gugur seperti ini.

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sana. Bangku yang paling bersih karena tidak terkena guguran pohon taman. Matanya berkilat antusias. Dia tak sabar membayangkan hari ini akan menghabiskan waktu sampai sore untuk berjalan-jalan bersama sang gadis.

"Tetsu- _kun_!"

Hanya dengan satu panggilan, tubuh pemuda itu refleks merespon dengan berdiri dan menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Mahkota indah yang senada dengan musim semi itu bergoyang teratur ditiup angin. Bulir-bulir sebesar biji jagung menghiasi kening sang gadis. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Maaf, apakah aku terlambat?" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bersalah.

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru sampai lima menit yang lalu. Langsung pergi?" tawar pemuda itu. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menawarkan lengan kirinya yang kosong pada sang gadis.

Pipi gadis itu merona samar. Dengan senyum malu-malu, dia menggandeng lengan kiri sang pemuda. "Tetsu- _kun_ , kita mau ke mana hari ini?"

"Terserah Momoi _-san_ saja. Ini masih pagi, kita masih punya banyak waktu," timpal lelaki itu seadanya. Dia melirik gadis di sebelahnya ini dan tersenyum samar.

Momoi Satsuki, gadis teman kencannya hari ini—begitu cantik dan menawan.

 **X.x.X**

Berhubung ini masih pagi, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari kota metropolitan itu. Bagi sang pemuda, dia tidak merasakan capek yang signifikan, toh dirinya adalah mantan pemain basket. Sang gadis juga tidak terlalu merasa letih, ini musim gugur—udara dingin pastinya—dan dia sedang bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, dia bahkan rela jika harus berjalan kaki menuju Hokkaido.

Pemandangan pagi ini tidak seramai hari-hari kerja. Beberapa toko mulai buka. Terlihat ada sekumpulan orang seumuran mereka sedang asyik berjalan menuju suatu tempat, seorang nenek tua dengan anjing peliharaannya, seorang pria tinggi dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, dan masih banyak pemandangan lainnya yang dapat mereka lihat.

"Momoi- _san_ ," Tetsuya membuka pembicaaran yang sempat terhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, "kau tidak kedinginan? Mau mampir ke kedai di sana? Siapa tahu kita bisa mendapatkan cokelat panas."

"Ah tidak, tidak, usah," Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hangat kok. Asal ada Tetsu- _kun_ , aku tidak akan kedinginan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dasar, Momoi.

"Lalu, kita akan ke mana hari ini? Tidak mungkin kita terus berjalan-jalan seperti ini, Momoi- _san_."

"Aku ingin ke Shibuya. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, baiklah."

 **X.x.X**

Setelah Momoi mengutarakan keinginannya untuk ke Shibuya, akhirnya pasangan ini pun pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah tak jauh dari sana. Kali ini sang pemuda tak membiarkan gadis itu hanya sekadar menggandeng lengannya. Dia memilih untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat karena stasiun _subway_ Minggu ini terlihat ramai.

Tetsuya menarik gadis itu menuju loket karcis. Setelah memesan tiket untuk dua orang mereka berdua mencari bangku kosong di peron—kereta akan datang dalam waktu dua puluh menit lagi.

Sialnya, di keadaan yang ramai seperti ini, bangku stasiun tidak ada yang kosong, semuanya penuh terisi oleh orang-orang yang datang lebih dulu. Sedikit menyesal—namun tak masalah, toh memang itu hak orang yang datang lebih dulu dibanding mereka berdua.

Merasa kerongkongannya sedikit kering dan tubuhnya agak kedinginan, pemuda itu menawarkan minuman pada sang gadis. "Aku haus. Mau kubelikan minuman juga di _vending machine_ sana?" tanyanya sembari menunju mesin yang dimaksud.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus kok. Tetsu- _kun_ beli untuk Tetsu- _kun_ saja," tolak Momoi halus.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu pun pergi dari sana menuju _vending machine_ terdekat, memesan teh hangat untuk dirinya yang cukup kedinginan. Oh ayolah, dia hanya memakai selembar kaus dan jaket, tidak seperti Momoi yang memakai mantel dan syal yang melilit di lehernya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya sekaleng teh hangat kini berpindah ke tangannya. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, tak mau meninggalkan gadis itu lebih lama.

Tetsuya membuka minumannya, seteguk demi seteguk cairan berwarna cokelat kemerahan itu mengaliri kerongkongannya dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Dirinya dan Momoi berdiri agak jauh dari garis pembatas, kereta masih dalam perjalanan, jadi mereka sedikit tenang.

 _Glek._

Pemuda itu menghabiskan tetes terakhirnya. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari tempat sampah terdekat untuk kaleng bekas itu. Menemukan tong sampah terbuka tak jauh dari sana, hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter, mantan pemain basket Seirin itu pun melemparnya penuh perhitungan.

Meskipun sempat membentur pinggiran, kaleng kosong itu tetap masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Pemuda ber- _surname_ Kuroko itu menoleh ke samping saat mendengar desahan napas panjang dari sang gadis. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Keretanya lama, aku jadi bosan," pipi gadis itu menggembung lucu, membuat pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya pemuda itu, mengalihkan suasana bosan yang melanda Momoi.

"Cerita apa?" Momoi menatap balik sang pemuda.

"Ya misalkan tentang universitas mana yang mau kau masuki atau Aomine- _kun_ yang sedang menjalani pelatihan sebagai polisi," pemuda itu membalas santai.

Gadis itu mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya berseru ringan. "Aa! Aku ingin masuk ke Universitas Touou, Tetsu- _kun_ sendiri? Kalau soal Dai- _chan_ sih ... terakhir kulihat dia masih baik-baik saja. Setidaknya tidak berulah atau semacamnya," dan gadis bernama kecil Satsuki itu pun tertawa pelan mengingat teman masa kecilnya.

Tetsuya menatap atap stasiun, memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan sang gadis di sampingnya sebelum kembali menatap sang gadis. "Kalau di Touou ada jurusan yang kuinginkan, aku juga mau ke sana."

"Tetsu- _kun_ mau masuk jurusan apa? Masuk Touou saja agar bisa bersamaku!" gadis itu berseru senang, mengabaikan pandangan orang di sekeliling mereka. Mata _deep pink_ gadis itu berbinar, seolah menyuruh pemuda di sampingnya agar mengikuti keinginannya untuk masuk Universitas Touou.

"Akan kupikirkan. Kalau begitu aku harus rajin belajar mulai sekarang."

"Belajar saja bersamaku! Kita harus lolos ujian masuk universitas tahun ini bersama! Oke?"

Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Gadis di sampingnya ini terlalu manis dan polos. Cukup satu anggukan darinya saja Momoi melompat kesenangan.

Mereka terus menggali dan menggali topik untuk mengusir kebosanan, berhubung kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Shibuya belum datang. Pemuda Kuroko itu menikmati momen-momen seperti ini. Ini menyenangkan dan membuat hatinya menghangat.

Iya, entah sejak kapan, tanpa disadarinya ... dia membalas perasaan gadis itu.

 **X.x.X**

"Yang benar saja. Orang-orang di dalam sana ingin membuatku mati kehabisan napas," keluh seseorang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli. Keadaan di kereta tadi sangat ramai sampai-sampai mereka pun berdiri berdempetan. Memang sih waktu yang dihabiskan ke Shibuya tidak banyak, namun tetap saja mereka merasa kalau keadaan tadi hampir saja membunuh mereka berdua.

"Ini belum terlalu siang. Mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Umm ... ke mana ya? Tetsu- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Makanya aku bertanya pada Momoi _-san_."

"Seharusnya kita ke Shibuya malam saja ya. Bukankah lebih bagus?" keluh gadis itu lagi. Tetsuya hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya karena tak jauh dari sini ada perempatan Shibuya yang terkenal paling sibuk sedunia. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak mau terpisah dari sang gadis, itu terdengar agak konyol, kan? Terpisah gara-gara terbawa arus keramaian.

Tuh, kan benar.

Ada berapa ratus orang yang sekarang sedang menyeberang?

Pemuda itu menarik tangan sang gadis agar lebih cepat berjalan. Mumpung lampu pejalan kaki masih hijau, mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk menyeberang bersama pejalan kaki lainnya.

Mereka berdua berusaha tak terbawa arus ke belakang. Sang pemuda menarik tangan itu agar lebih dekat padanya.

Syukurlah, meskipun tadi agak kesulitan, kini mereka sudah berada di seberang jalan. Laki-laki yang sering menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu tetap menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis. Shibuya adalah kota yang sangat ramai dan perempatan tadi adalah yang paling ramai. Tetsuya tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun kalau tidak mau tiba-tiba terpisah dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , daripada kita mampir untuk beli-beli atau semacamnya, bagaimana kalau _walking tour_ saja? Itu ide yang tidak buruk menurutku. Lagipula tubuh kita harus bergerak kalau tidak mau menggigil kedinginan."

Ujung bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas. Ide dari gadis itu bagus juga.

"Oke, itu bukan ide yang buruk."

 **X.x.X**

Dari pagi sampai sore, pasangan Tetsuya-Momoi sibuk mengelilingi Shibuya dari ujung sampai ke ujung lagi. Mereka sempat mampir ke beberapa toko hanya untuk sekadar melihat-lihat. Saat makan siang juga mereka mengakalinya dengan mampir ke Depachika—sebuah _basement mall_ yang menjual makanan namun menyediakan _sample_ produk mereka. Dan yang paling penting adalah mereka tidak lupa untuk berfoto-foto. Setelah ini mereka akan berpisah ke universitas masing-masing dan memulai kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa. Syukur kalau masih satu universitas, kalau tidak, kan foto-foto tadi bisa dijadikan kenangan.

Mereka terus menikmati dunia mereka sendiri, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh pada mereka berdua.

Lelah setelah berjalan-jalan selama seharian, kini mereka berdua duduk di salah satu taman kota yang mulai sepi. Wajar sih, sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Anak-anak pasti sudah pulang ke rumah, pasangan nenek-kakek yang biasa ditemukan di taman kota juga sudah kembali beristirahat.

Maka dari itu, ini tempat yang pas bagi mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu sebelum kembali pulang ke rumah. Tetsuya dan Momoi duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di pinggir tiang lampu taman. Sang pemuda membuka novel yang dibelinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau mau kubacakan cerita?" kata pemuda itu sambil menoleh ke samping.

"Hmm boleh. Memangnya itu novel apa sih? Tumben tertarik dengan novel percintaan seperti itu," tanya sang gadis sembari menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Anak-anak klub basket pada sibuk membicarakan film adaptasinya, ya karena aku juga suka novel, kenapa tidak kubeli saja?" timpalnya sembari mengangkat novel tersebut, memperlihatkan sampul novel yang sederhana, hanya ada sebuah gambar apel besar di tengahnya dengan judul novel tersebut; 'You Are the Apple of My Eye'.

"'You Are the Apple of My Eye' ...," Momoi bergumam pelan, "... bukankah itu artinya orang yang paling berharga?—ya semacam itu, kan?"

"Hmm," Tetsuya bergumam tidak jelas, "Momoi- _san_ sendiri punya orang yang paling berharga?"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan pipi semerah buah apel. Kakinya yang mencapai tanah diayunkannya pelan. "Tetsu- _kun_ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja itu Tetsu- _kun_ ," dia menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya malu, "Tetsu- _kun_ sendiri? Apa Tetsu- _kun_ punya orang yang paling berharga?"

Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca novel. Dia menaruh novel—yang bisa dibilang tebal—itu di atas pangkuannya. Kepalanya menoleh dan senyum simpul yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada siapapun kini terlukis jelas di sana. "Ada ...," bisiknya, beradu dengan suara angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Momoi Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya, dia mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengadukan permata _deep pink-_ nya dengan permata biru milik sang pemuda. Netra indahnya menyimpan suatu rasa penasaran yang hebat. Siapa? Siapa orang yang paling berharga bagi orang yang dicintainya ini?

"... siapa?"

"Seseorang yang mengajakku berkencan hari ini ..."

Mantan manajer klub basket Teikou itu bergeming. Pipinya tak bisa lebih memerah daripada ini. "T-Tetsu- _kun_ ..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Momoi- _san_."

Akhirnya pemuda itu mengatakannya. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya tanpa sadar. Semua itu, satu kalimat itu, pernyataan mutlak bahwa dirinya lebih ingin dari sekadar teman dari seorang Momoi Satsuki. Dia ingin masuk Universitas Touou, ingin bersama gadis yang selalu mengejarnya dari SMP—dia ingin.

"A-aku—"

"Oi, Tetsu!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' itu menghela napas sebal. Dasar perusak suasana. Dan kenapa pula yang harus dia dengar adalah suara dari teman masa kecil sang gadis? Kenapa Aomine Daiki ada di sini? Menyebalkan.

Dengan wajah datar andalannya, pemuda yang memakai _hoodie_ jaketnya itu menoleh ke arah pintu taman, di mana dia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit gelap sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Tets—"

"Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?" potong pemuda itu datar. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi besi. Tatapannya penuh determinasi, menuntut agar pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memberikan alasan bagus kenapa dia bisa di sini dan mencarinya.

Pemuda teman masa kecil Momoi itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia berlari ke sana ke mari hanya untuk mencari pemuda berambut biru cerah ini. Namun tepat seperti dugaannya, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di sini, dengan sebuah novel di pangkuannya—

"... aku sudah bosan meninjumu."

—sendirian.

Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Maksud Aomine- _kun_?"

Aomine menggeletukkan giginya kesal. Dia berusaha menahan emosinya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat hingga memutih. Tidak lucu jika adegan marah-marah kembali terulang untuk keempat kalinya. Pemuda itu mendesis dan berucap, "Aku masih paham saat tahun pertama. Tapi apa tinjuanku tidak cukup untuk menyadarkanmu selama empat tahun belakangan ini? Demi Tuhan, Kuroko Tetsuya! Ini sudah lima tahun!"

Mantan pemain basket Seirin itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tak seperti dirinya yang biasa, dia menatap langsung mata calon polisi itu tajam.

Lawan bicara Tetsuya mengacak rambutnya pelan. Dia menatap pemuda di hadapannya kompleks. "Kau tahu kalau aku juga mencintainya."

"Lantas?"

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Mau sampai kapan? Aku sudah merelakan kepergian—"

"Siapa yang pergi?"

Ingin sekali teman masa kecil Momoi itu meninju wajah inosen sang pemuda—lagi. Tangannya gatal ingin melukai wajah itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa tinjuannya tidak akan berefek apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan Satsuki tenang? Relakan dia. Ini juga susah untukku pada awalnya, tapi sekarang aku sudah ikhlas. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik."

"Aomi—"

"Satsuki sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu!" Napas Aomine memburu. Keempat kalinya dia berteriak seperti ini pada temannya sendiri, di hari yang sama, di tempat yang sama setiap tahun. Pemuda itu bukan orang yang mudah menangis, namun melihat keadaan temannya sendiri dan mengingat kenangan buruk itu, mau tak mau dadanya kembali menjadi sesak.

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya. Sebuah perasaan asing menelusup ke rongga dadanya. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan, membuatnya hatinya yang kosong serasa seperti diremas-remas.

"... siapa ... siapa yang meninggal?"

"Apa perlu ... apa perlu kuulang setiap tahunnya?" pemuda berkulit gelap itu mendekat satu langkah, "dia sudah meninggal. Gempa di Shibuya tepat lima tahun yang lalu—kencan yang tak sempurna karena Satsuki memilih mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolong anak kecil yang tersesat hingga tubuhnya tertimpa reruntuhan."

Dia mengobservasi ekspresi wajah itu. Kepala yang tertunduk, tangan yang terkepal—emosi yang tertahan sebab mendengarkan semua penjelasannya.

"Dia yang menyuruhmu pergi duluan agar kau selamat. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Tetsu ...," pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menyentuh pundak sang sahabat, berusaha menenangkannya meskipun di detik berikutnya Tetsuya menepis tangannya kasar.

"Bohong ... Aomine- _kun_ bohong ..."

"Apa kau melihat Satsuki di sini? Di bangku ini? Bilang padaku di mana dia kalau dia masih hidup!"

 _Tes._

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu melihatnya. Ekspresi yang sama, yang ditunjukkan padanya setiap adegan ini terulang kembali.

"Ada ...,"— _tes_.

"Momoi- _san_..,"— _tes_ , "ada di sini. Dia di sampingku."

Demi Tuhan, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kepergian Momoi akan berdampak begitu besar pagi pemuda ini. Selama ini dia selalu beranggapan bahwa perasaan teman masa kecilnya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan—dia tidak tahu bahwa orang yang dicintai oleh sang sahabat ternyata membalas perasaan gadis itu.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, Aomine Daiki baru tahu alasan kenapa Tetsuya tak menangis di pemakaman sahabatnya. Ya—pemuda itu pasti masih terguncang, syok. Lalu menyimpan kesedihannya rapat-rapat dan memendamnya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya emosi itu meledak dengan cara yang salah.

Tahun pertama dia sendiri masih sedih—karena baginya Momoi bukan hanya sekadar sahabat. Namun setelah itu dia mulai bangkit dan menjalani profesi barunya sebagai polisi dengan baik. Di tahun kedua, dia secara tak sengaja melihat Tetsuya sedang berjalan ke arah stasiun. Berhubung hari itu bukan hari tugasnya, jadi dia memutuskan utnuk mengikutinya, berniat mengadakan reuni kecil.

Tapi niat untuk menyapa temannya itu menguap begitu saja tatkala dia melihat Tetsuya berbicara pada udara kosong dan menatap udara tersebut dengan penuh afeksi yang terpancar.

Sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing baginya terucap mulus dari bibir mantan pemain basket Seirin itu.

Saat itulah dia tahu, ada pihak yang jauh lebih tersakiti dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ... Kuroko Tetsuya belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu.

Di hari yang sama setiap tahun, dia akan mengawasi pemuda itu dari jauh. Selalu berdoa agar tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada teman SMP-nya. Setelah itu, saat sorenya kejadian seperti ini akan terulang lagi.

Dan di keesokan harinya, Tetsuya akan melupakan semuanya. Dia lupa bahwa tanggal 10 Oktober dia baru saja mengelilingi Shibuya seorang diri, berbicara pada udara kosong, dan dibentak Aomine. Sisa 364 hari lainnya dia jalani dengan normal, hanya ketika tanggal 10 Oktober ... semua ingatannya kembali terputar ke masa lalu.

Seperti siklus tanpa ujung.

Dia terjebak di masa lalunya sendiri dan Aomine tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar pemuda itu bisa keluar dari lingkaran menyedihkan itu.

Lalu kejadian terakhir yang pasti terulang—

—Kuroko Tetsuya akan berlari keluar dari taman dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di sana, dengan sebuah novel baru yang terletak di bangku setiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

"Aomine, tak bisakah kau bicara pada Kuroko?"

"Iya, Aominecchi. Aku tak bisa melihat Kurokocchi seperti itu terus."

"Aku setuju dengan Mido- _chin_ dan Kise- _chin_."

"Meskipun kami juga merasa kehilangan, tapi kupikir Tetsuya yang paling tersiksa. Tolong bantu dia."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari sana. Ingatan 10 Oktober itu bahkan tidak diingatnya dengan otak, tapi dengan hati. Hatinya yang mengingat bahwa di hari itu dia pergi kencan dengan Satsuki."

 **Owari**

Halo!

Ah, aku tidak menjamin ini sedih. Makanya kutaruh di Hurt/Comfort, meskipun ditaruh di H/C juga nggak menjamin cerita ini sedih sih. Dan soal novel itu, ceritanya setiap ke Shibuya dia selalu beli novel baru. Jadi setiap tahun di bangku itu pasti ada novel dari Kuroko.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
